Entry 1
Congrats to Obsidian Dragon he found our first entry He found Entry 1: The Lore Of the Land A long time ago, there was a god, and he just sat there, he was really bored so he created the universe. After doing this he noticed that governing over the universe was hard so he created a secretary, he was named the traveler; the first guardian. The traveler did what was expected and worked very hard, but sometimes he was tired so he went to a planet with life, plants, animals, and humans. When he came down the humans greeted him, and acknowledged him as a god. So the traveler made this planet his resting place, so every time he got tired he could return to that great planet. He even gave the planet a name”Homeworld”..Now the traveler had work to do and when the traveler left he was worried that the people and animals would die, so he created 12 guardians to protect that world. These guardians taught the humans of The Way. From those humans three clans came to be: the hunter, the mage, and the warrior. These clans created villages and made the hidden city, where all the guardians could be accepted. Now, 6 guardians governed over their domains, while the other 6 created the council, and they believed that they were better than the traveler and the god. So they plotted to kill them, but the raven lord, guardian of death, told the traveler. Angry the traveler took the power of one of the council guardians. When he came to the homeworld he became a dragon. So the first dragon was born, the obsidian dragon, the great dragon of fire and hell. When the council saw this they thought the obsidian dragon was working with the traveler, so they went to kill them. When the obsidian dragon saw this he begged the traveler for help. The traveler told the other 6 guardians who governed their villages to help him, and they did happily. Together the dragon and the guardians created and protect the hidden city, a place for all guardians and dragons. When the evil guardians came, the fighters of the hidden city killed them and celebrated. This was the message that taught every one that the traveler always wins. Know the guardians went to the hidden city and married each other to create more guardians to protect to homeworld. The obsidian dragon always watched the borders of the hidden city, making sure nothing would attack the city. The city got very crowded, so people left and made their own villages. This is how the homeworld became populated. Later came the great guardian of wisdom; Evan ranger how was called wise walker, he helped the citizens of both the hidden city and the other villages. Wise walker got old and he needed an apprentice. That apprentices name was Gemega, and he and wise walker were a team that would fight the forces of evil. The hidden city guardians’ didn’t like this, they believed that they were demons in disguise. So in the middle of the night, they attack Gemega and the wise walker and their helpers.The guardians killed all the helpers except one: Mesu. Gemega found him and took him with him and taught him the way of the traveller. Later Gemega became old and made a team :Mesu, Jay,A13,and Tasha